Modern communication devices, such as radio frequency (RF) communication devices, process electromagnetic wave signals with variable signal strength. The signal strength varies depending on distance between a transmitter and a receiver, as well as environmental factors and process, temperature etc. variations (PVT). A power amplifier (PA) is utilized prior to signal transmission by a transmitter, for example, and a variable gain low noise amplifier (LNA) is utilized after a signal is received by a receiver, to amplify the signal and adjust the signal gain accordingly.
Conventional amplifying devices, such as LNAs, PAs, and/or buffers, as well as voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs) and other differential input/output circuits, utilize one or more circuits with switched capacitor tuning. One or more switched capacitors may utilize separate switches that turn ON and/or OFF individual capacitors to achieve circuit and signal tuning. Conventional switched capacitors, however, are characterized by an inherent resistance factor generated by each switch. Such inherent resistance is directly proportional to the quality factor of the circuit and/or device utilizing the switched capacitor tuning. As a result, the device quality factor, as well as the device efficiency, deteriorate With the use of switched capacitor tuning.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.